


【超蝙】MR.WAYNE IS AFRAID OF HEIGHTS

by haotian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haotian/pseuds/haotian
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【超蝙】MR.WAYNE IS AFRAID OF HEIGHTS

太阳热得人们像是被刚刚暴揍一顿，又被无情扔进盐粒堆一样难受。

一个带着墨镜的男人和一旁的戴眼镜男人挤在一把小小的太阳伞下在人群里不时地被踩到。

带墨镜的男人冷着嘴角和一旁一脸热情不停查着手机攻略的男人形成了鲜明的对比。

“我不明白。”布鲁斯一脸不高兴，“为什么来这里，我也有游乐场，就在哥谭，特别近。”他加重了一下声音，“而且，如果你想来迪士尼我也提前可以包场。”他停顿一下，“本来可以。”

第一反应是“什么，韦恩集团旗下还有游乐场！”的克拉克从无情的财力碾压中反应过来后立马拒绝了习惯拿钱办事的总裁。

“布鲁斯，你不能这样做！”他义正言辞地拒绝了布鲁斯的好意。

“为什么？”大少爷有点不耐烦，克拉克看见他的蓝眼睛眯了起来。

他咳了一声，夸张地伸出手，指向那个涂的十分鲜艳的城堡说：“这可是迪士尼，爱与奇迹的游乐园，多少儿童心心念念要来这里，你这样会破坏他们的梦想的！”却引来一句别人的“嘿，注意点，你打着我了！”。

这成功逗笑了布鲁斯，但他还是丢下一句嘲讽

“哼，时刻不忘使命啊，我的大英雄。”

嘲讽完他又立刻收起了笑容。

“但是这不能弥补我们大热天跑来这里受罪的事实。”

韦恩语气更加不耐烦了，他的鼻腔里发出哼哼的声音。

克拉克叹口气。

“我只是想和你像个普通人一样体验约会，普通人都会来这种地方，杂志里说这是情侣热点旅游场所top10，不是吗，布鲁斯 ？”

“哪个该死的杂志写的？反正一定不是哥谭的杂志。而你就非得选这个密集，热死人的时间点吗，小记者？”

“……好吧，预定的人太多了，我找不到合适的时间，我本来是想给你个惊喜的，布鲁斯 。”克拉克挤出个尴尬的笑，事实上，这是露易丝推荐的，自己并不知道什么普普通通约会的好地方，而且这是唯一有票的时间了。

我可不想再因为拯救世界或者哥谭的那群怪胎们错过了这个好不容易的机会，我们已经三个月没有时间聚一聚了，三个月啊！克拉克暗暗吐槽。

“游乐园都一样。”布鲁斯还是坚持自己的观点。“那只穿红裤子的老鼠有什么特别之处吗？”他看着远处那个穿着玩偶服的员工发出了抱怨。

“你不想被自己的员工认出来吧？那个时候，我们就更不可能安静地约个会了 。”克拉克无奈地笑笑，应付着布鲁斯的问题。

“全美国都有哥谭电视台的转播。”

“所以你才要带墨镜啊。”

“说的好像有用一样。”

布鲁斯朝又一个认出他的女孩露出了一个布鲁西宝贝的甜笑。

女孩招招手，拍了一张照片开心地跑开了。

“两个高个男人打一把太阳伞已经够奇怪了。”他又嘲讽了一句。“韦恩集团总裁放着自己家的游乐园不来，跑来对家？”他冷笑。

“这一定会上推特热门。”

“还不是因为你老是摘下来，而且你觉得太阳晒我才……”克拉克小声嘟囔。

“什么？”

“不，没什么。哦！走吧，布鲁斯，队伍动了！再有个三次就轮到我们了！”克拉克立马笑的像个小孩一样。

“我听得见。”

布鲁斯抗议到。

克拉克叹口气，布鲁斯并不是真的在抱怨，克拉克明白。他安慰自己，他这是单纯地在撒娇，不过是以一种找你麻烦的形式，会稍微让你恼怒，稍微让你想握紧拳头，蝙蝠侠总是以奇怪的方式表达在意，他熟悉这个，特别。

这可是难得的约会，就像哈雷彗星路过地球那样恰巧。他们碰巧都有空，碰巧地球没有外星人入侵，碰巧蝙蝠侠和超人都没有任务，碰巧韦恩和肯特没有多余的工作，所以，他是绝对不会和布鲁斯吵架的。即使这有点蠢，克拉克还是希望有个机会能脱离救世主的身份和布鲁斯普普通通度过一会，他此刻完全被兴奋冲昏了头脑，即使世界第一侦探问出再胡搅蛮缠，再无理取闹的问题，他也会好好应付 。

刚从拥挤的人群里出来的他们看到远处一阵骚乱。

“不好意思，请问那边发生了什么？”

克拉克拦住了一个路人。

“哦，好像是几个打扮成超级英雄的人被拦住了，你知道的，蝙蝠侠超人什么的，他们想在这里拍照，迪士尼员工们不会允许这样的。”

“超级英雄禁令，我们应该自觉点不是吗，这才刚开始，现在走还来的及。”

布鲁斯抓住了机会。

“别这样，布鲁斯，你知道这个规定是干什么用的。好好享受好吗？”

克拉克有点无奈，今天的布鲁斯有点话多，阿尔弗雷德终于把他逼疯了是吗。

“看着你的份上。”布鲁斯嘟嘟囔囔。

“看，布鲁斯，是花车！”克拉克一眼就看到了。

“哦，是花车。”布鲁斯回应。

“天，布鲁斯，给点反应，看，他们的美术设计多棒啊！”

“我和你不一样，克拉克，你这个混蛋是太阳能的，一点也不受这鬼天气影响，这太热了！”

“好吧，好吧，布鲁斯。”

他把嘴偷偷凑到Bruce的脖颈边，来了一口冷冻呼吸，大家都忙着看花车，没人注意他们的小动作。

“哦，是艾尔莎。”

克拉克看见花车上的演员在招手。

布鲁斯看向花车。

“你应该买一条她的裙子。”

“什么？”

“毕竟你们都有一个冰做的城堡，公主殿下。”布鲁斯语气平淡地调侃他。

“布鲁斯。”

“什么？”

他恶劣地加大了力度，凉得布鲁斯一激灵。

布鲁斯回身反击去掐他。

“妈妈，他们在干什么？”

一位年轻的母亲狠狠瞪了他们一眼。

“这账算在你的头上，克拉克。”

“什么？但是……”

“闭嘴。”

好吧。克拉克无奈地想，至少不会更糟了。

“这是迷宫？就这个？这叫做迷宫？谜语人的谜语都比这有趣多了。”布鲁斯站在迷宫出口，一脸不敢相信刚才自己经历的一切的表情，他们已经玩了很多，每一个都让布鲁斯给出更加刻薄的评价。

“你知道这是为了孩子们建的吧？布鲁斯。家长们可不想孩子们困在里面出不来。”

克拉克无奈地回应。

“我倒是希望。”布鲁斯小声说了一句。

“你说什么，布鲁斯。”克拉克没有听清。

“不，没什么，下一个是什么？”布鲁斯催促道，一脸迫不及待从这个弱智迷宫逃离的表情 。

“旋转木马？！”

布鲁斯的脸色比迷宫那时更难看了。

“你知道，如果你喜欢，庄园里有真的马给你骑。”他十分不想坐在那匹笑的十分开心的马上。

“而我家的农场有牛，布鲁斯。”

克拉克则是把布鲁斯推了过去。

“哦，那可是太好了，你现在就带我去农场吧。”虽然这么说，布鲁斯还是乖乖坐下了。

克拉克特意给布鲁斯挑了一匹黑色的。

说不定，以后那匹马就叫蝙蝠马了。

他偷笑着想。

布鲁斯扭过头看了他一眼，他若无其事地朝布鲁斯挥手。

天，有时候，他真觉得蝙蝠侠才是有超能力的那个。

“下一个。”

从马上迫不及待下来的布鲁斯直接就说。

克拉克则笑着抬起了头。

“哦，城堡。”

“什么样的人会住在这样浮夸的城堡？”

布鲁斯看着颜色饱和度极高的壁画，夸张的水晶灯饰，十分少女的雕刻花纹挑剔地评价道。

“公主，公主们。”

克拉克已经不想在解释什么了 。

“韦恩大宅比这个更像城堡。”

布鲁斯不依不饶。

“韦恩大宅不知道不知道毁了多少次，可能还没这个历史久呢。”

克拉克忍不住反驳了一下，然后他看到了布鲁斯不同意的眼神。

“看，哦，不，天呐！白雪公主吃了毒苹果。”

克拉克尝试转移话题。

“我错了，你其实更像白雪公主。”

布鲁斯看着白雪公主说到 。

“因为配色，是吗？”

克拉克有点无奈 ，吉米和他吐槽过这个。

“你应该看他们缺不缺新的公主，超能力公主。”布鲁斯说。

“那你就应该和我一起，布鲁斯，毕竟你是哥谭王子。”克拉克不紧不慢地回应。

布鲁斯挑挑眉 。

看来他挺满意这个回答，克拉克心想，距离掌握完美应对大蝙蝠又进了一步 。

“那么，接下来，去吃点什么吧。”

他提议。

“这个要多少钱。”

布鲁斯询问员工。

员工指了指牌子上惊人的价格。

“哦，可以，来十个。”布鲁斯轻描淡写地说。

“不，不行，布鲁斯，说好了今天我全包，我们应该呃，再考虑一下。”克拉克看了看那个数字，还是犹豫了一下。

布鲁斯挑眉看了他一眼。

“好吧，五个。”

克拉克推了推眼镜，做出了让步。

“布鲁斯，我们可能吃不完。”

他试图解释。

布鲁斯奇怪地看了他一眼，然后指了指旁边小孩子手里那个小小的食物。

“好吧，十个。”

克拉克只好乖乖掏出来钱包

“哦，那个看起来更好吃。”布鲁斯指了指旁边另一个点心。

而员工又贴心地指了指价格。

“这个也来十个。”

布鲁斯毫不客气地开口。

“……”

看来买给布鲁斯的礼物又要推迟一段时间了，克拉克一边觉得手有点颤抖，一边掏钱。

“这只愚蠢的鸭子在说什么？”

就在他们走着时，一只大玩偶拦住了布鲁斯，敬业的员工比划着身体动作，一句话也没说。

“哦，我猜他是想和你互动。”克拉克猜到。

“告诉他，让他走开。”布鲁斯试图绕过这只鸭子，鸭子却挡住布鲁斯，紧跟着他。

克拉克觉得好笑极了，他掏出手机拍了照片。

“克拉克！”布鲁斯叫到。

“呃，什么，布鲁斯。”克拉克急忙把手机塞回兜里。

“问他想要什么！”布鲁斯无奈地说。

“也许，一个拥抱？”克拉克猜测到。鸭子看向克拉克，点了点头。

“好吧。”布鲁斯张开了双手。

鸭子却摇摇头。

“什么？”布鲁斯有点不敢相信。

“咳，我想，他是希望你主动一下。”克拉克笑着说，他觉得迪士尼来得太值了。

布鲁斯不情愿地抱了一下鸭子。

鸭子紧紧地回抱了布鲁斯，玩偶服上勒出个人印，鸭子松开布鲁斯，点点头，蹦蹦跳跳地找下一个人去了。

“你偷笑什么，肯特。”布鲁斯不满道。

“不，没什么 。”克拉克笑得很开心 。“希望下次你能记着主动些。”

布鲁斯翻翻眼睛，继续往前走。

“哦，接下来我们可以逛一逛那些园外的商店了。”克拉克兴奋地走到了前面，他看了看手机，发现已经玩的差不多了，而且他答应了玛莎给亲戚家的小孩子带点玩具。

“我不懂这有什么好逛的，我甚至可以给你买一座商店。”布鲁斯走在后面，还在提议他的全部买下论。

“来吧，布鲁斯，总是要留些纪念品，只是一会儿，我们还有安排呢。”克拉克指了指一家店，略过了这个重复多次的话题。

“这里有我们的乐高！看，天，真可爱。”

他拿起那个蝙蝠侠人偶，捏了捏小小黑暗骑士的尖耳朵。

“这个积木牌子叫什么，乐高是吗？很不错，也许我可以考虑一下，让提姆和他们谈谈生意，也许把他们收购了。”布鲁斯忽然来了兴趣，他提着那个小小光明之子的红披风提议到。

“好了，布鲁斯，今天不谈生意。”克拉克看了看员工的眼神，尴尬地把布鲁斯推了出去。

“啊，我们再去那家看看。”克拉克指了指另一家玩具店。

“哦，这个很可爱。”

克拉克拿起一只迪士尼动物玩偶，

“达米安也许会喜欢这个。”

“他只喜欢活的。而给他这个，他只会生吞了你。”

布鲁斯把克拉克拿住玩偶的手又按了回去。

克拉克只好松开那只可爱的玩偶，以及丢掉了拿毛绒玩具讨好达米安的想法。

“你有什么想要吗，布鲁斯。”

克拉克看向布鲁斯。

而布鲁斯看了一圈，然后说。

“无论买什么都是给阿尔弗雷德找麻烦。”

“那么。”

“还剩多少要玩的？”

至少他还找了个借口，克拉克心想。

“好吧，让我看看，下一个……”

克拉克掏出来手机。

“你真要坐那个东西？”

布鲁斯指着那辆过山车。

“那么脆弱的结构，那么单薄的安全防护。

我毫不怀疑它随时都能把我们甩飞出去。这甚至看上去还不如你把我抛上去，然后再接着我安全。”

“这已经经过很多测试了，它很安全的，布鲁斯。”

“只是目前看上去。”

“你这只是在……”

“您好，请问你们商量好了吗？要还要坐吗？”

工作人员好脾气地冲他们笑着。

“哦，抱歉。”克拉克尴尬地推了推眼镜。

可是最后他们还是被请了出去。

因为布鲁斯执意要质疑过山车的安全性。

“我不明白，你已经站在滴水兽上毫无安全措施地向我吼过几十次了，你会害怕过山车？”

克拉克忍不住大声问起来。

“那些东西看起来一点也不安全，那么脆弱。”

布鲁斯咬了咬嘴唇。

“而且你当时就在我旁边，所以我完全不用担心。”

“嗯哼，谢谢，很甜蜜，布鲁斯。这但这丝毫无法解释你独自夜巡的时候在哥谭像个蜘蛛似的荡来荡去。”

“我的抓钩可是合金的，韦恩集团出品，先生。”

“所以你的恐高感只会在游乐设施上感觉的到？”

克拉克质问到，最后他还是叹了口气。

“好了，得了吧，你在打什么鬼主意，布鲁斯，你会害怕过山车？”

“为什么蝙蝠侠不能恐高。”

布鲁斯皱着眉头气鼓鼓地说道。

他在耍无赖，很好，说明他没有真的生气，克拉克立马通过自己的蝙蝠判断力分析出现在的情况。

那么最好的解决办法。

“好吧，你今天到底怎么回事，布鲁斯？”

“今天都要结束了。”他看了看已经黑下来的天。“拜托，布鲁斯。”他诚恳地看着布鲁斯，眼睛对眼睛。“你今天有点不对劲，发生什么了吗？我们好久没见了，你在生我的气吗？”

布鲁斯一下子语塞了，他就吃这套。

他的语气终于软下来了。

“我……是……是迪克他们出的馊主意。”

“他们听说我要来和你约会。”

“我跟他们讲了我们的相处方式，他们觉得……我太过冷淡了，在对你的态度上。然后，他们觉得我应该对你态度应该稍微改变一下，我应该更依赖你，比如，对你咳咳，撒娇……”

“我搞砸了，是不是？”

布鲁斯撇了撇嘴。

“你只是表现的更奇怪了。”

克拉克点了点头。

但他想的是。

拉奥啊，他真可爱。

“他们给了你一些建议？”

“是。”

“你都采纳了？”

“咳，部分。”

我就知道。

所以你理解的依赖就是以嘲讽我，害怕坐过山车体现的？

克拉克实在猜不到蝙蝠侠的脑回路。

他叹口气又问。

“女孩子们怎么想的？”

“她们只是不停地笑话我。”

布鲁斯懊恼极了 。

好吧，家庭教育也是一大问题啊。

克拉克的清单上又列了一条需要解决的问题。

“以后我们一定要谈谈这个。”

“不过，布鲁斯，事实上，这是很好的一点，你开始反思你自己了。不过，你没必要硬为我做些什么。”

他认真道。

“布鲁斯，我已经足够了解你了，你不必担心，生活不是一朝一夕，我已经做好了与你纠缠一辈子磨合的准备，况且，我们已经经历了那么多走到了现在，你还在担心什么呢？布鲁斯，从成为朋友时，我们就是彼此信任的人，你我一开始都明白我们是什么样的人。如果你要逃，我也不会放弃， 我会一直缠着你，直到你答应为止，我付出了那么多才得到你好不容易承认的爱意 ，无论发生什么，我都是不会放弃的，布鲁斯。”

“……克拉克。”

音乐响起来了，焰火秀就要开始了。

“真的，不要听你儿子们的话，他们都和你……还没你会处理这些事呢。”

“不过，这太傻了，布鲁斯，真的，恐高？”

“我还是希望你在床上能更……”

布鲁斯轻轻一笑，烟花在他的眼睛里绽开，他抬起头给了措不及防的Clark一个吻。

克拉克瞪大了眼睛，耳朵不自主的变红了。

“只会嘴皮子功夫还不够啊，童子军。”是得意洋洋的花花公子语调。

克拉克不甘示弱地吻了回去。

烟花在他们头顶绽开了绚丽的色彩。

五色的焰火打在了他们重叠的身影上。

克拉克不舍地分开布鲁斯的嘴唇。

布鲁斯被他吻得气喘吁吁。

他看着他被点燃的眼睛，温柔地说 

“我知道，布鲁斯。”

“婚礼就快到了，布鲁斯，你在担心，对吗？”

“不然你怎么昏了头听这些鬼话。”

“……好吧，我承认，是有点。”

布鲁斯叹了口气。

“哦，蝙蝠侠竟然害怕了。”

克拉克调笑他。

“闭嘴，克拉克。”

布鲁斯扯了扯克拉克的衣服。

“总之，你会出席婚礼的，对吗，我亲爱的韦恩先生。”

克拉克丝毫不在意这个，他为此刻完全坦率的布鲁斯而高兴 。

“嗯哼～看在你的面子上，肯特先生。”

布鲁斯哼道。

他又吻了上去。

……

“非常完美，我的少爷。”阿尔弗雷德最后给布鲁斯整理了领子，然后他自豪地说道。

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”

布鲁斯看向镜子里的整理的一尘不染的自己。

门却突然打开了。

“准备好了吗，布鲁斯？哇哦，白西服真是合适你。”

“迪克，你不是应该在门外等着我？”

布鲁斯有些困惑。

“我知道，布鲁斯，只是这里有一份礼物，没有写名字。”

他举起了手里的花。

“一束玫瑰，有人放在了门外。”

“……是杰森。”

布鲁斯立马意识到了。

“哦，我给了他邀请的，可是他没有回应。”

迪克有点遗憾。

“……这样就很好了，替我谢谢他。”

布鲁斯摇摇头。

“收到，布鲁斯。”

迪克把玫瑰放在了桌子上。

“阿尔弗雷德你也快入场吧，玛莎和乔纳森给你留了位置。”

“好的，迪克少爷，哦，天哪，布鲁斯少爷……”

布鲁斯拥抱了他一下。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

“愿你此生幸福，我的孩子。”

老管家回拥了他。

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德，为你所做的一切。”

迪克看着这一切，他不能更感到开心.。

“现在准备好了吗？你的另一半在等着你呢。”

他满面笑容对着布鲁斯，就好像是他要结婚一样。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，点点头。

他从没有那么紧张过。

即使面对小丑的炸弹。

“好了。”

他把手搭在了迪克的手上，迈进了门后。

……

“真的要这样吗？”

蝙蝠侠有些闷闷不乐。

“来吧，布鲁斯，让我看看治疗的效果。”

面前那个浮在空中的人笑着说。

“这太无聊了。”

“我知道。”面前的人张开双臂，大声笑了起来。

叹了口气，蝙蝠侠跳了下去。

他纵身而跃，被人稳稳接在了怀里。

“现在感觉如何？”

他抬起头看见超人的笑脸。

“非常好。”

“我想，我再也没有理由去恐高了。”

他轻笑着说。


End file.
